Second Chances
by TTFAN
Summary: One shot. Kid Flash tells Raven about why he let Jinx off the hook.


Second Chances

By TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

* * *

A girl of sixteen stared out in to the open harbor. What was strange was that she had a jewel embedded in her forehead and purple hair…not to mention she resided in a giant T shaped residence on an island. This was Raven of the Teen Titans. Intellectual yes, not so much on the forgiving part though. Inside the tower was none other than Kid Flash discussing his re-entry into the Teen Titans with the leader of the team, Robin.

"It's great to see you again Kid Flash. It's been a while." Robin said shaking the speedster's hand.

"It's nice to see you too Rob. The Tower's changed a load since then, man." Kid Flash said running his fingers through his reddish orange hair.

"The team and I were wondering if you'd be staying for a while." Robin asked getting straight to the point.

It was mainly Raven's idea, after all she was the one who brought the team together. She said they could use an extra hand. Truth was rough times were ahead. No matter how bad things got. No matter how broken the rest of the team would've ended up, no one, and I mean no one could ever break Wallace West, The Kid Flash. He was always the jokester… next to Beast boy. He had something the rest of them didn't. It wasn't Robin's leadership, Raven's brains, Star's strength, Cyborg's technological expertise or Beast boy's 'dumb enough to try anything' gig. Kid Flash had hope. No matter how bad it got, he always looked on the bright side. Yes he was a believer alright.

"Hey." A voice said as a gust of wind trailed it.

"What now, _Wallace_?" Raven asked as he groaned.

"Come on Rae, I told you not to call me that. It's Kid Flash." He said proudly. There was a short breeze and what seemed like a long silence, to Kid Flash anyway. _Everything_ was too slow in his life.

"…I checked the security cameras at the bank." Raven spoke breaking the silence.

"Uh-oh" Kid Flash muttered.

"That…was one of the most idiotic things I've ever seen you do." Raven said. Kid Flash didn't speak. What was there to say? He let a bunch of villains get away. Heck even if they were second rate, he even _flirted_ with their leader.

"Do you even want to know what would've happened she handed you to Rouge?" Raven asked sternly.

"But she didn't and that's the only thing that matters." Kid Flash stated a bit cheerily.

'_Oh he thinks he's won, but he's far from it.'_ Raven thought.

"You risked your life and could've been killed." Raven said monotonously. Kid Flash opened his mouth to speak, but then reconsidered and closed it again. This argument was already over before it begun, but one question still lingered in Raven's mind.

"Why_ did_ you help her?" Raven asked.

"Cause she's hot." Kid Flash grinned as Raven gave him 'the look'.

"Alright already sheesh, I'm telling you Rae you appear on T.V. and you'll make a bunch of kids cry with that look. I guess I just…you want the truth huh?" Kid Flash asked as Raven merely nodded.

"I believe in second chances." Kid Flash said.

"She's committed countless crimes. We've given her many 'second chances'." Raven replied.

"Well…you know Rae. Some times you have to just go with your gut and not your brain. I mean there was just something about her that was screaming: help me out of this place. Jinx thought Rouge was, though I can't really see how, some role model or something. Everyone needs someone to look up to. After all that's why we're here right? Hey even I got Uncle Barry, the one and only Flash. I know you're not that forgiving Rae…but people make mistakes. Its part of who they are and who they'll eventually be…but it doesn't mean they can't change for that better." Kid Flash said.

"I'll take that into consideration." Raven said.

"You do that. Tell Robin I've still got some stuff to cover up in Central City. Catch ya later." Kid Flash said before speeding off. Raven walked back to the door leading back into the Tower. A certain Changeling was about to receive some good news about a certain rock.

* * *

A.N. The idea just popped in my headin afew days after watching 'Lightspeed'. In case you're all confused this is when they kick the Brotherhood of Evil's stinky hind and they're just sitting back. Just incase some people don't know Beast boy's other name is the Changeling.


End file.
